Gold Key TOS characters
" (issue #8) showed all of the major players on the cover.]]This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in [[Star Trek (Whitman)|Gold Key's Star Trek]] series of comics. Regular characters James T. Kirk ]] James T. Kirk was [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]'s CO, a Starfleet captain. Kirk was the son of a Starfleet hero, accepting his father's posthumous Supreme Medal of Honor as a youth, as well as an honorary appointment to UFP Space Academy. His Identi-Fax sheet identifies his serial number, lists his height as 5'11" and weight as 173 lbs. His identifying marks are a flashburn on his upper left arm, a phaser-3 scar on his right knee, two repaired fractures of his lower right leg, a surgical laser scar at the base of his spinal cord, a scar across his lower back and one magnesium spinal disc. Jim Kirk's career included the end of a Klingon general's siege against Federation Planetary Fort 128. (Enterprise Log 1) :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: Kirk appeared in every issue. :*''Cover appearances: #1-5, #7-20, .. #29, #35, #37 :Further information about Kirk's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Spock .]]Spock was the half-Vulcan Enterprise XO and science officer, a Starfleet commander. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: Spock appeared in every issue. :*''Cover appearances: #1-7, #9-21, .. #21, #35, #37 :On the covers of "The Haunted Asteroid" and "The Mummies of Heitius VII", Spock inexplicably wore an operations division redshirt that he was never known to wear in canon productions. Further information about Spock's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Leonard McCoy .]]Leonard McCoy was Enterprise CMO, a Starfleet doctor with the rank of lieutenant commander. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: 48 in total :**''Absences: "Invasion of the City Builders", "When Planets Collide", "The Perfect Dream", "Ice Journey", "Death of a Star", "A Bomb in Time", "The Evictors", "Prince Traitor" and "Sport of Knaves" :*''Cover appearances: #3, #7-8, #14, #20, .. #35 ... :McCoy did not appear in the "Invasion of the City Builders", but was pictured on the cover. On a handful of occasions he was drawn with a command division yellow uniform shirt, beginning with some panels of his first appearance. Further information about McCoy's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Montgomery Scott .]]Montgomery "Scotty" Scott was the Starfleet lieutenant commander serving as Enterprise chief engineer. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Devil's Isle of Space" (#2) :*''Appearances: 48 in total :**''Absences: "The Planet of No Return", "Invasion of the City Builders", "The Ghost Planet", "The Voodoo Planet", "The Perfect Dream", "The Final Truth", "The Choice", "Sweet Smell of Evil" and "To Err Is Vulcan" :*''Cover appearances: #8, #12, #17, #20.. :On a handful of occasions ("When Planets Collide", "The Youth Trap", "The Legacy of Lazarus", "Sceptre of the Sun" and "The Brain Shockers"), Scotty was drawn with blonde hair. Further information about Scotty's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Uhura .]]Nyota Uhura was the Starfleet lieutenant serving as Enterprise communications officer. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearances: :**''"Invasion of the City Builders" (#3) (cover only) :**''"The Legacy of Lazarus" (#9) :*''Appearances: About 30 in total :*''Cover appearances: #3, #8... :An unnamed female lieutenant who resembled Uhura appeared in "The Devil's Isle of Space" but she had light skin. Uhura did not appear in "Invasion of the City Builders" and "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the covers. Further information about Uhura's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. Hikaru Sulu .]]Hikaru Sulu was the Enterprise helmsman, a Starfleet lieutenant. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearances: :**''"The Planet of No Return" (#1) (cover only) :**''"The Voodoo Planet" (#7) :*''Appearances: 25 in total :*''Cover appearances: #1, #8.. :Sulu did not appear in the "The Planet of No Return" and "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the covers. Further information about Sulu's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Pavel Chekov .]]Pavel Chekov was Enterprise navigator and security officer, a Starfleet ensign. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: :**''"The Youth Trap" (#8) (cover only) :**''"Day of the Inquisitors" (#16) :*''Appearances: 7 in total; "The Perfect Dream", "The Final Truth", "The Choice", "One of Our Captains Is Missing", "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" and "The Empire Man" :*''Cover appearances: #8, ... :In "The Perfect Dream", Chekov was seen and referenced but did not have dialog. In "The Mummies of Heitius VII", Chekov was referenced but did not appear or have dialog. Interestingly enough, that story mentioned him as a security officer -- a position he would eventually fill in canon productions also. Further information about Chekov's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Recurring characters ; .]]Christine Chapel : Starfleet nurse assigned to the Enterprise. :*''Cover appearances: #8, #31 :She did not appear in "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the cover. On the cover of "The Final Truth", Chapel is inexplicably shown wearing an operations division red skirt she was never known to wear in canon productions. Further information about Chapel's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. ; : Doctor Krisp was a member of the Enterprise crew. She was a Starfleet officer wearing an operations division red uniform. ("The Haunted Asteroid", "Ice Journey") ; : Doctor McCoy's daughter. ("Furlough to Fury", "World Beneath the Waves") "Barbara"'s character seems based on character concepts of Joanna McCoy. She is the only non-canon character not of the ''Enterprise crew to appear multiple times in the series. ; : Member of the Enterprise security crew. Manning was assigned to the guard detail for a mummy the Enterprise recovered, but was rendered unconscious by that charge. Later, Manning joined landing parties to Rifas-L and Tristas. ("The Mummies of Heitius VII", "The Perfect Dream", "The Final Truth") In "The Mummies of Heitius VII", Manning wore a gold command division uniform, but identified himself as a member of security. He had dark hair that was receding. By "The Perfect Dream", he wore an operations division redshirt and had gone gray, lost more hair, and grown a mustache. In "The Final Truth", he was back in his gold shirt and once again had brown hair. ; .]]Janice Rand : Starfleet yeoman assigned to the ''Enterprise. Rand was part of the landing party to planet K-G, where she was briefly captured by plant creatures. ("The Planet of No Return") :*''Cover appearances: #3, #29 :She did not appear in "Invasion of the City Builders", but was pictured on the cover, in an image taken from . Further information about Rand's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. Others *Zefram Cochrane *The Companion/Nancy Hedford *Johnson *Harry Mudd *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Alexander the Great *Napoleon *Louis XIV *Adolf Hitler